To be a Prince
by Lusse Eldalion
Summary: Greenwood has its Prince back once more. But not everyone is as happy as the King and Queen of the elven realm. Some elves think that, after so many years captive by the treacherous elf Vanwe, Legolas has had too much contact with the shadow to be trustworthy. Sequel to 'New Meetings', but there is a recap of the later inside for those who have not read it.
1. Chapter 1: Suspicion

**Title:** To be a Prince

 **Author:** Lusse Eldalion

 **Summary:** The elven realm of Greenwood has its Prince once more. But not everyone is as happy as the King and Queen of the realm by having Legolas back. Some elves think that after so many years captive by the treacherous elf Vanwe, their Prince has had too much contact with the shadow to be trustworthy. Sequel to 'New Meetings'.

 **A/N:** Hello everyone! I wanted to apologize, because I planned to post this a long time ago, but this past months have been pretty rough for me and I have been kept away from FanFiction due to some personal problems. However, I found some peaceful days to write this and well… I hope you will all like it! The whole story is already written and in process of editing, but I can't make promises on updating days. Also, I'm not really sure about this new fic, so it depends on how it is received on FanFiction that I will hurry more or less on editing (yep, it depends on you that I update soon so… let me know what you think!). Thank you every one for reading! Enjoy the story!

As some of you may know, this is the sequel for a previous story called 'New meetings'. I highly recommend reading it before this one, but in case you do not have the time I wrote a short summary of what happened on it (it is full of spoilers, so if you plan to read 'New meetings' do not read it for your own good!)

 **From 'New meetings'** **:** After being kidnapped by Vanwe, a treacherous elf, when he is no more than seven years old (in human reckon), Legolas is forced to live with him in the shadows for a long time **.** Although all the elven realms in Middle Earth are looking for him, he is not found until a party of men rescue him from the hands of orcs and men after a battle in Vanwe's stronghold. With no memory of his past, Legolas tells the men his parents were killed and he is brought to Bacetal, where he is raised as one of the King of the city, Jaimy, sons, along with Nyme, his new human brother. Some years later, Nyme and Legolas are attacked by a Nazgûl, resulting in the man being killed and Legolas arriving by pure chance to Imladris. There, he heals under the care of Lord Elrond, who recognizes him shortly after he arrives. The Lord tells him his true identity and calls for Thranduil. After a second encounter with the Nazgûl, Legolas agrees to go to Greenwood in order to meet his mother and the realm.

Special thanks to my wonderful Beta (you are the best!), to the readers of 'New meetings' and to my family. If this story has been written is thanks to all the people who have encouraged me to. I love you all.

* * *

 **Chapter One: Suspicion**

It took Legolas a few seconds to become completely accustomed to the light that filtered through the curtains and brightened the whole room. Missing the enormous ropes that prevented the rays of sunlight from entering into his bedroom back in Bacetal, the man city, Legolas grunted in disgust and turned over.

However, he didn't try to fall asleep again, for the elf in charge of waking him up would not be late. The Prince smiled. Even when waking someone up the elves were delicate. First, there came two almost imperceptible knocks on the door. Some seconds later, two more, this time with more strength. And that went on until the elf inside the chambers opened the door or said something to indicate he -or she- was awake. Legolas had thought an animal was scratching his door the first day. He had not been able to hide his surprise at the sight of an immaculately dressed elf announcing that breakfast would be served at the Royal Room in half an hour. He had yet to explain the 'wake up' elf, as he had named him, he wouldn't mind if he punched the door or yelled his name in order to get him awake. In fact, Legolas would prefer it. But he suspected that would make the other elf uncomfortable, so he had decided to wait until everyone was more familiar with him.

Legolas squinted when he heard the first two knocks, but they were so soft that he wondered if they had really happened or if they had been a figment of his imagination. There. Two more.

The day had began.

 **xXx**

Once Legolas was fully dressed, he opened the door and smiled at the standing elf there.

"It's not necessary for you to wait for me every day, Daeron. I can manage to find the Royal Room myself."

"King Thranduil asked me personally to do it, my Prince." He simply answered.

"And I'm asking you personally to stop doing so. And, please, call me Legolas."

But Legolas knew it would be fruitless. For the past whole week, he had been trying to persuade the servant to stop treating him with such formality.

"But, my Prince... it's your title, after all. And I'm obliged to obey your father's orders. He is our King."

Legolas sighed, discontent.

"Yes, I guess it is my title." He did not try to hide the discontentment. "And he _is_ your King."

They arrived at the Royal Room, in which, Legolas was sure, both his parents would already be waiting for him. It still felt odd to think of those two elves as his parents, but he had assumed he would have to get accustomed to it. It was just one more thing among a thousand details he would have to grow familiar with.

He heard the 'click' that announced the door had been opened and came into the Royal Room. Even having already been in the realm for two weeks, he still couldn't help but let his eyes wander around the room. He was so used to the small one in which he used to have breakfast back in Bacetal that the astonishing high cellars and windows that adorned the elvish room kept impressing him. He advanced quietly to the table. There, his parents were waiting, as he had correctly guessed. He gave a short nod to his father and a quick smile to his mother as he sat. They both received him with broad smiles. As soon as he was settled down, the servants started to bring the food. There were things he missed from Bacetal, of course, but food was not one of them. Elvish cooks _knew_ what they were doing. As usual, he helped himself some bread and spread some delicious red strawberry ham. Then, he poured milk on his cup.

"So, Legolas?" His father said to catch his attention. "Are you ready to start your training?"

"Quite eager, indeed." He answered. "I've been feeling pretty useless lately, not being able to do anything."

"You know Lord Elrond advised rest after you... 'encounter' with the Nazgûl." The King said in an clarifying tone.

"I know, but it doesn't prevent me from feeling so."

He saw his mother smile and noticed her eyes fixed on him. She had been doing that a lot. The _elleth_ looked at him as if trying to decide whether he was really there, sitting in front of her, or it was just an illusion. He felt sympathetic. With a soft smile playing on his lips, he brought the cup to his mouth. He recalled the moment when, two weeks ago, his mother had seen him for the first time in many years.

The party from Imladris had intentionally arrived at night to Greenwood, so not many elves would be able to notice the presence of a strange blond elf who looked remarkably like the King. That way, they would avoid the rumors. Once in the palace, Thranduil had asked Legolas to wait while the King told Enery, the Queen, the turn of events. The Prince remembered the hurried steps that had come from the corridor just a few minutes after. A beautiful _elleth_ had opened the door, with a desperate look in her eyes. She was dressed casually, with a light green dress and her hair loose, falling upon her shoulders. Thranduil had appeared behind her shortly after that. Enery had looked at Legolas, directly on his eyes, for some seconds. Then, with a cry, she had ran and embraced him. Legolas returned the hug, both for his mother's and his own sake, for he had been looking for that meeting for a very long time.

"Who will train him?" Enery asked her husband, taking Legolas out of his thoughts.

"The Weapons Master, Aradan."

"Really?" She raised her right eyebrow, as she turned to look directly at Legolas. "He is the best warrior we have, _ion-nin_. The captain of your father's army and the King's escort general, as well as the Weapons Master."

"And a dear friend of us too." Added Thranduil.

"Is he? But I've already been here for two weeks and I've not seen him yet. Not even at night, when all the Lords are invited to have dinner here."

"He was away in a journey to the eastern lands. There were reports of movement among the orcs there and he went to be sure they wouldn't enter Greenwood. But he came back last night and said he would be waiting for you."

"I shouldn't tarry, then." Legolas said, finishing his breakfast.

"Go. He'll be in the main courtyard. Ask Daeron to accompany you."

"I can go by myself. I don't need anyone to constantly watch my steps."

"I'd rather you went with him, if only a few more days."

"But I'm not going to get lost." The Prince complained.

"Legolas." Thranduil said, looking sternly at his son. The Prince sighed, resigned.

"Fine. Whatever. But I'm not a baby anymore, and you should accept it." He left the room.

Enery half smiled and watched Legolas closing the door. Then, she said:

"He is right, you know. He is not a baby. And, according to what you've told me about his fight with the Nazgûl, he is a very capable warrior." Even hard it could be, the Queen had learnt to see that her child was not so anymore.

"He is not used to our customs yet. And he isn't used to some elves' ways of thinking either." He pronounced the last sentence carefully and making sure no servant was hearing them.

"You think our people do not trust him?" Enery asked, with a new worried look in her eyes. "Thranduil, you do not think he is in danger, do you?"

"I don't think he is in _immediate_ danger, but you know the hearts of some elves. They won't trust him until they know him better. After all, he has been in touch with the shadow for most his life. They will be suspicious. But do not fret," He added, taking his wife's hand. "I'm not taking any chances. He will be protected."

 **xXx**

"Wait, Prince Legolas." A voice sounded, accompanied by the hurried steps of an elf coming down the corridor. "You should have told me you were going out."

"Sweet Valar... can't you leave me alone for a second?" Legolas said, although he stopped and waited for Daeron to reach him.

"No, my Prince. That's indeed my main purpose, although tiring as it may seem to you."

"No, not tiring. Exhausting." Legolas regretted his words as soon as they had left his mouth. He glanced at the servant and saw he was downcast. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have..."

"Don't." Said the elf, waving the apology off. "It's fine. And I understand you find my company rather unpleasant but... I made mistakes in the past which had terrible consequences. I won't make them again."

"Mistakes?" Legolas frowned, stopping Daeron by putting a hand on his arm. "What mistakes? And do not think I find your presence 'unpleasant' at all." He would have liked to reassure the elf better, but he couldn't take his mind off the other elf words. Daeron didn't answer, staring at something that Legolas could not see, lost in the sea of memories. "Daeron?"

The elf shook his head and pushed Legolas to keep walking.

"Let's go." He said hurriedly. "Or you'll be late."

 **xXx**

Lord Aradan had been waiting for some time before he saw Legolas coming. He examined him in the distance. The elf had changed, but for good. He was tall, and surely he would grow taller. He was clearly muscled, due to years of training, of course. And his walk indicated that he was a good warrior: his firm steps; his shoulders slightly drawn back and his straight posture. The Master hummed with appreciation. He waited until they were in front of him and smiled:

"Welcome back, Legolas."

"Thank you, my Lord." The Prince said, nodding a salute. While teaching him the fighting style of the elves, the Weapons Master would have the 'privilege' of calling him by his name, without the title. Legolas would have to treat him the respect and courtesy due to a teacher.

"Daeron." The Master smiled to the other elf. Legolas thought he saw a strange bright look in his eyes, but it was gone before he could think twice.

"My Lord." Answered the servant.

"So," The Master bent and selected a pair of knives among the many weapons that had been laid on a cloth on the floor. He handed them to Legolas. "I've been told you are pretty good with men's knives. Let's see how you manage with the elvish ones."

Legolas walked behind the Lord, as he tried the weight of the weapons. They were lighter and longer than he was used to, as well as slimmer. The two elves reached a green where a group of elves were standing. The voice of the first training session of the Prince had spread. Legolas noticed their eyes fixed on him and caught some words of their conversations: 'Nazgûl' and 'brother'. The Master approached Legolas and whispered:

"Don't pay attention to them. Concentrate on the fight."

Legolas nodded shortly, making himself ignore the uncomfortable lump that had formed in his throat at the memory of Nyme. He breathed deeply and took a better grasp of his knives.

Those elves wanted a show? Let them have it.

 **xXx**

Thranduil stood by the window, watching his son fight against Lord Aradan. Legolas had a style he had never seen before. He was not as graceful or agile as the Master, and his strokes were too strong, making the knives look like they would fly away from his hand at every stroke. But he managed to steady them and they were there in time to stop Lord Aradan's sword. He smiled, with a hint of pride. He observed the small groups of elves that had gathered to enjoy the skill demonstration. Had it been another elf, there would be none. But it was Legolas who had the knives. Legolas, the Lost Prince who had fought a Nazgûl and survived. You didn't see that everyday.

Thranduil flinched when the Master, in a burst of quickness, dodged Legolas's attack. That left the Prince unsteady and the Lord took advantage of it. He turned and lifted his sword, prepared to deliver the stroke which would finish the fight. But Legolas was not there anymore.

The King watched, eyes as wide as they could be, the shocked expression of Lord Aradan when he felt Legolas' knives tapping his back. The Master dropped the sword and turned. Although Thranduil was too far to tell, he was fairly sure everyone had fallen into silence. That last movement _had_ been impressive. Almost _too_ impressive. The King had not even seen Legolas move, just appearing behind his opponent.

"How...?" Lord Aradan started, with a smile of incredulity on his face.

Legolas shrugged "Quick reflexes."

The Master stared at him, his grin gradually turning into one of satisfaction until he let a laugh go. He approached Legolas and patted his back.

"Well, well, young Legolas. It looks like you'll need less training than we thought!" He cheerfully said. Then he looked at the other elves. "And? Did you enjoy the spectacle?"

The Lord received many affirmative looks and smiles, although he could notice some elves with a grim expression in their eyes, which made his grin fade. Without letting Legolas go, he looked for Daeron. He found him observing the scene not too far away and signaled him to come.

"Legolas." He said. "Today was just a trial to see how you would defend yourself with your weapons of choice and, let me tell you, you did it pretty well. But tomorrow we'll start with the sword and the bow. I'll teach you the way of elves with the knives as well. Now go with Daeron."

xXx

Thranduil knew Aradan would know where to find him, so he didn't bother to go to the study he normally used to speak to his captains. He had admired his son's skill as much as the other elves had and he was sure it would be the topic of talk for some time. It had been a delightful surprise to know Legolas could fight _that_ well. He had greatly enjoyed the training, always being a pleasure to watch two good warriors in action. He remembered, with a sad smile, that he had once been one of them. Before his father's death, he had been able to train and fight as much as he wanted to. Now that he was King, there was no time for that.

His eyes turned somber, and he felt an unusual cold chilling him. There, in that same green, he had once sparred with a friend. It had been in a day pretty much like that one, with the sun partially covered by clouds and a pleasant breeze moving the tops of trees. Thranduil remembered it well, for that was the morning in which everything had changed.

 **xXx**

 _"_ _How on Middle Earth do you plan to protect Greenwood if you can't even protect yourself, Prince Thranduil?"_

 _Thranduil clenched his teeth and sent an attack towards his opponent, who was already waiting for it and dodged the other elf's sword with a graceful movement._

 _"_ _You seem to fail to remember I have been away on patrol and I got home just yesterday, Vanwe. You, however, were here, sitting and whining about that tiny scratch on your arm. You are well rested."_

 _"_ _And injured. Don't forget that tiny scratch had spider venom on it." Vanwe hit the Prince's sword with strength, but Thranduil had a good grasp on it. Greenwood's heir took advantage of the wasted strength of the other and redirected his weapon, so his blade was upon Vanwe in a matter of seconds. Smiling, he let his sword down, knowing his friend's weapon would be there at time to stop his. The clash of the metals confirmed Thraduil's thoughts._

 _"_ _Valar, Thranduil. Where did that come from?"_

 _"_ _Do not think I don't know how to use my weapons, Vanwe. After all, how can I protect Greenwood if I can't protect myself?" He said with a smirk. Vanwe opened his mouth, an answer almost leaving his lips, when they heard someone come._

 _"_ _Prince Thranduil! Lord Vanwe!"An elf ran through the frontal courtyard to the green. His face was flushed due to the haste he seemed to be in._

 _Both friends shared a worried glance with different scenarios playing in their minds. They walked to meet the elf._

 _"_ _Calm yourself and tell us what happened." Ordered Thranduil as soon as they caught up with the messenger. The Prince's heart was racing. His father, Oropher, had been in Esgaroth in a meeting with the men's chief and he was due to return that same day. If something had happened during the journey..._

 _"_ _It's the Esgaroth party, my Prince. They were attacked on their way here." Thranduil felt blood leaving his face._

 _"_ _Go on. Go on, for Valar's sake, don't stop there." He hurried, strongly gripping the elf's arm._

 _"_ _They just arrived. I... I think the King's fine, but..." He looked at Vanwe. "I've been told something happened to Lord Aeglos."_

 _The relief Thranduil had felt when he knew Oropher was fine was immediately replaced for a new anguish. He turned, knowing his friend would need him if his father had been injured. Vanwe was clearly fighting to keep the calm._

 _"_ _How...?" He asked, with dry mouth._

 _"_ _I don't know, my Lord. They are in the Healing Ward. I was sent to lead you there."_

 _Thranduil nodded. "Lead us, then." He touched Vanwe's shoulder, leting him know he was there for him._

 **xXx**

Aradan entered without knocking. He didn't need to, Thranduil would already be waiting for him. He found the King looking through the window at something on the green. He hadn't moved when he entered, so the Master supposed he hadn't heard him coming in. He cleared his throat. Thranduil turned and welcomed him with a smile.

"Aradan, I hadn't heard you coming."

"Yes, I noticed." He let himself fall into the nearer armchair. "So? I'm assuming you saw the fight from here."

"I wouldn't have missed it for all the gold in Middle Earth. Quite a spectacle."

"Indeed. Your son has a strange style. Strange but effective, nevertheless. I think he earned some respect today, after all, he _has_ overcame the Weapons Master."

"Do not discredit yourself. You didn't know he would move that fast."

"I should have. He was quick in his youth, but I hadn't realized how much his skill had grown until the fight. Whoever trained him did a good job." He eyed the King, who breathed deeply and said:

"I'm afraid we won't want to thank him for his training Legolas, Aradan. Vanwe was his teacher."

Lord Aradan sighed. "I feared he would be. I recognized some of his favorite movements in Legolas's fighting. Still, he did a good job."

"Yes, I guess he did, hard it is to recognize." Thranduil sat by his friend. "Aradan," He added, in a lower voice. "What about the other elves? You know, the ones who..."

"The ones who don't think Legolas trustworthy." The Master finished, nodding. "I saw some of them in the training. I think they were not too pleased at his ability, but they did nothing. I have the Prince well guarded, Thranduil, do not fret."

"I know you do, mellon-nin, but I can't help but feel uneasy about it. You know what happened last time someone plotted against us."

"I remember very well, my King. It was a terrible affair with terrible consequences. Innocent people paid for it."

"But no one suffered it as much as Lord Aeglos did. I actually pity Vanwe for what happened to his father. To be thought a traitor when he was the more loyal subject my father could have..."

"And what happened after that."

Thranduil nodded and sighed. He massaged his temples.

"It won't happen again, Thranduil. I will take care of it. Your son will be safe."

"I know, mellon-nin. Thank you."

 **xXx**

Legolas walked beside Daeron, who had been asked by Lord Aradan to accompany the Prince to his room. He was pensive, still thinking of the fight.

"You are very silent, my Prince."

Legolas smiled. "Don't mind me. Where did you go during the training?"

"Nowhere. I watched the whole fight. Rather impressive, if I may."

"You were there?" Legolas was astonished. "Why do I have the feeling you never let me out of your sight? Don't you have more important things to do?"

"Oh yes, my Prince. But..."

"I know, I know." Legolas waved his hand. "You made your mistakes and you are not letting them happen again. Daeron, you never said, what mistakes were you talki-"

Legolas was interrupted when an elleth carrying a tray stumbled. Daeron, with remarkable reflex, bent and prevented her from falling, which made his cloak lift.

Legolas froze. Realizing his mistake, the servant let the elleth go and readjusted the cloth, but it was too late. He looked at Legolas, knowing the Prince had seen what he had hidden under the cloak.

"It is only as a precaution." He tried.

"Yes, I'm sure of it" Legolas said, cautiously. "But still I find rather strange that a servant must carry a sword inside the palace. And hidden beneath his cloak."

Daeron just clenched his teeth.

* * *

 **And? Good? Bad? I take every single opinion into account, so please, review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Spiders

**Chapter 2: Spiders**

There was an elf waiting for Legolas when he and Daeron reached his room. He was a servant, Legolas could tell by the clothes he wore. He wondered if he carried a hidden sword as well.

"Prince Legolas." The elf said, with a slight bow. "A man arrived moments ago and is demanding an audience with you. He claims to be your friend."

Legolas frowned, both surprised at the speed in which the elf had delivered the message and the content of it. "Demanding?"

"Yes, my Prince." The servant rapidly nodded. "He literally said that he demands to see you at once. He is waiting for you in the King's study. I'm sorry, I didn't know where else to put him. He was starting to frighten the youngest _elleth_."

"Don't worry about it. Did he mention his name?" Legolas was puzzled. He was not expecting anyone from Bacetal, so he couldn't imagine who it could be.

"No. He just said you would want to see him. Oh, and," The servant added, suddenly remembering something "he said you would want to hear what he had discovered."

Although Legolas managed to control his expression in seconds, Daeron, who had heard the whole conversation, noticed the sudden paleness as realization hit the Prince.

"He speaks truth, I _do_ know him. Escort him to my room."

"Your room? But... Prince Legolas, your room is not the place to-"

"I'd thank you if you could do it quickly." Legolas added **,** his voice stern, letting the servant know he was in no mood to wait. Seeing the other elf retreat with something the Prince recognized as fear, he regretted being so unkind. But he really needed to hear what the man had to tell him. He remembered something and said. "Hold on a second!"

The servant obliged. Legolas approached him.

"You are a servant, aren't you?"

The elf nodded.

"Can I see your sword?"

The servant was genuinely surprised when he answered:

"Sword? We the servants do not carry swords. No one but the warriors are allowed to carry weapons inside the palace, my Prince."

"Oh, is that so? Thank you, you may go now."

Legolas turned and faced Daeron, who was examining the floor and seemed reluctant to look at the Prince.

"Daeron, is there something you want to explain?"

"My Prince I... it is only a precaution." He never lifted his head.

"Yes, I already knew that. A forbidden precaution against... what?"

The other didn't answer, still looking at the floor. Legolas sighed.

"Go now, Daeron. We will speak later."

"Yes, my Prince." He left, downcast.

Legolas watched him walk away, until he turned a corner and the Prince was not able to see him anymore. The blond elf had a mix of emotions towards the mysterious servant. He was angry at him, for hiding such thing as carrying a sword in the palace when he knew it was forbidden. He was curious as well, for the elf had talked about 'mistakes' done in the past. And he was frustrated. He liked the elf, he seemed a loyal servant and he had hoped they may become friends someday. But he was not so sure about where his loyalties laid anymore...

He was distracted from his thoughts when he heard a shout:

"Legolas!"

He braced himself for what was to come and turned, encountering a big and familiar man walking beside the elf to whom he had spoken before. The servant had an expression of disgust, as if he couldn't bear having the man at his side. Legolas thought with a smile that the _adan_ 's behavior was not as refined as the elves would like.

Shouting in the middle of a corridor? That was unforgivable.

"Deial, you received my letter." The Prince answered.

"Yes, I did. Quite a hut you've found, Legolas."

The servant flinched every time the man named his Prince with such informality.

"Thank you." Said Legolas, addressing the elf. "You may leave."

The other nodded and watched the Prince and the man going inside the room. Frowning, he shook his head in disapproval. This wasn't how things went. If you wanted to talk to someone, you led him to your study, not your room. You didn't call a Prince by his name. And, definitely, you didn't call a palace 'house'. The Prince had seemed to be polite enough, he wondered what may have caused him to overlook the clear rudeness of the man. Shrugging, he turned his thoughts from the strange scene he had just witnessed. He had just walked a few paces away when Legolas' voice found its way through the closed door.

"I told you not to come here!"

The servant walked faster.

xXx

"And are you completely sure he talked about a letter?"

"I already told you. He asked the man if he had received his letter. The man said he had and then he said something about the palace. Then I heard the Prince lecturing him for coming here. I heard nothing else."

"And why did you walk away?"

"What was I to do?" The servant let anger color his words. "Glue my ear to the door and spy on them? I've already done enough telling you this. In fact, I think I may have done wrong doing so."

"No, mellon. You've done well. Thank you and forgive my words."

The other sent a furious gaze to the elf and left him saying something that very much sounded as: 'Don't call me friend.' As soon as the servant was far enough not to hear him, the elf turned and faced his companion.

"I told you. Prince Legolas is hiding something. He is unworthy of any trust."

"We may be jumping to conclusions, Meldon. Perhaps it means nothing at all."

"Nothing **,** you say? Was it 'nothing', you think he would call him into his room? Would he have asked him not to come here? No, Eruner, this elfling is hiding something. I know it."

"And what do you want to do? You cannot go to the King accusing his son of treachery just because he spoke with a man."

"Of course not, that would be stupid. We must wait and see. If he really has been corrupted by the shadow in all that time he spent with Vanwe, he will show signs of it any time soon. Let's be patient."

xXx

For another week Legolas lived without incident in the palace. He had breakfast and lunch at the Royal Room with his parents to whom he had started to treat with familiarity, much to their delight. Dinner they would have at the same room but with the other Lords. He would train in the morning and learn about politic with near realms in the afternoon.

He had not overcome the Weapons Master in sword fight as he had done with the knives and, although Lord Aradan told him it was because he was not used to the elven movements, it displeased him to feel he was beaten every time. His only moments of joy were when he could take a grasp at the knives and bow. He had learned to take advantage of the lightness of the former, making his movements faster and unpredictable. And then came archery. He could count with his fingers the number of arrows that had not flown true. He had overheard some elves saying they would have the best archer in Middle Earth as Prince. That had filled him with pride.

He had received three letters from his mortal father as well. The man spoke of the damages the rain had caused in multiple cottages, although he was pretty sure they would be able to save most of the crop. The novices had started their training, there were two young men who were promising and the King had serious doubts about the new counselor, he wasn't sure if he wouldfit the foremost, and most important, they all missed him deeply. His friends asked for news on a daily basis and the King himself was having a difficult time coping with nostalgia. Legolas had promised him he would return home within the month.

But not everything was good news. He had been in the realm for three whole weeks already. He had visited places he had been before being kidnapped by Vanwe. He had talked to people he had been close to as a child. He had tried, he really had, but no memory of his past life had return. Nothing had even stirred in his mind. It was as if someone had erased his previous life, or had lifted a wall to separate the years in Greenwood from the rest of his memories. And, Legolas knew, that wall was almost impossible to break.

Legolas rolled on his back for what seemed the hundreth time. The bed was comfortable, but he couldn't find a good position. He just wasn't sleepy at all. He grunted, bored to death. He had never been a very patient one, going stir crazy if he was in the same position for too long. He contemplated his possibilities. Immediately discarding reading (those elves should think of actualizing their library). He thought about a midnight excursion around the palace. He had discovered quite a few interesting rooms on his last trip. But exploring the palace included having to move in the shadows hoping no one would see him, and he really wasn't up to walking in complete silence. Suddenly, a bright idea made its bright appearance:

The forest.

Yes. The woods would do. He had had little occasion of going off to the forest on his own and he would love to see the trees illuminated by the moonlight. And he still had four or five hours before the sunrise. It would be a short but enjoyable visit.

Getting up, he picked his cloak up and clasped it round his neck. He put his hood up and grabbed his two knives. You never know what could happen.

xXx

The moment Daeron had been waiting for since he got up that morning was about to get truncated by that nice but infuriating elf he had as Prince.

It had been the most tiresome day he could remember in many years: going from here to there, escorting all kind of objects to Legolas' room (from the heaviest of books to the messages and letters he received) and always keeping an eye on the Prince in case he needed something. And that had only been in the morning.

He had had to help Lord Aradan with the weapons in the afternoon and the King had wanted to speak to him. All in all, Daeron had longed for the night, when he could take a moment to himself.

He had gone to bed a couple of hours after Legolas had retired to his bedroom. Being just tired, and not sleepy, he had laid on the bed in order to read for a while. He enjoyed his reading as the palace went eventually silent. Only those on night guard would be awake so deep in night.

Daeron sighed in delight. At last he was alone, without the rush of having to accomplish all sort of tasks as quickly as he could. He closed the book and placed it over the night stand beside his bed. Getting up, he reached the doors of the balcony and closed them, preparing for the night.

It was then when he saw him. He was an almost imperceptible figure in the night, perfectly covered by the dark cloak, his golden hair under a hood. But he couldn't fool Daeron. Much to the servant's regret, he had seen him and would have to act consequently. Glancing his warm bed -which was the perfect image of the perfect night- and knowing his duty did not include sleeping when he could save his Prince from an immediate danger, he shook his head in displeasure, picked his weapons up and left the room in pursue of an elf who would have to answer to his wrath.

xXx

Legolas had been told about the many dangers he could encounter when walking through Greenwood forest on his own _and_ at night. He could get lost and wander around with no clue where he was. He could find himself in the middle of a group of orcs, which, according to his father, infested the forest. He had heard something about giant spiders as well, although he had not been given much details. With a smirk, Legolas jumped over a fallen branch. Giant spiders. Sure.

The Prince looked up, trying to spy the clear and dark sky, but the trees were too leafy to let him have a good sight of it. Sighing, he examined the surroundings. It didn't look like any clear zone was around. But he really wanted to check what the twins had told him back in Imladris. He wanted to know if Greenwood's sky was really as dark as he they had said and if its stars shone with the light of the Valar.

"If you have the chance," They told Legolas "go to the forest at night. Find a clearing or climb a tree. Look up. I can promise you there is no such a sky in all Middle Earth. Only Lothlorien's would be a suitable rival against Greenwood's stars."

So the Prince went to the nearest tree and, slowly but with no pause, climbed up.

True to his father **'s** word, who had told him Legolas had always been a good climber, the elf had no trouble in reaching the top branches. Now, he started to glimpse the first rays of the Moon. Just a few more seconds, the last effort and...

Legolas emerged from the top as one who has been under water for too long. He took a deep breath and lifted his head. It took him very little time to check the authenticity of the twin's statement. Really astonishing would have to be the Lothlorien sky to beat what Legolas was admiring right then.

An immense expanse of trees which seemed to have no end could be seen everywhere the Prince looked. Legolas took a moment to contemplate the firmament above. It was dark, the darkest sky he had ever seen before. But, in contrast to that darkness, a million white stars shone their way to Middle-Earth. And, on the top of everything, as if it were a crown, the Moon looked down to Middle-Earth with pride. There, still in the air, she who once was part of Telperion in Valinor, shone with the light of a thousand stars, who now were pale shades compared to her.

Legolas maintained the balance in the branch for some more minutes, enjoying himself. But, knowing he had to return if he didn't want to get caught, he began the climb down the tree.

Once in the ground, he sighed, patted the tree trunk and turned.

It was only his quick response and years of training what saved him from dying right there and then, for he hadn't been the only one contemplating the spectacle that night. A spider, bigger than he had ever seen (and with 'bigger' he meant _bigger_ ), had approached from behind and had been about to stab the Prince with his sting.

Legolas drew his knives and armed himself against his opponent, only allowing repugnance and shock to take control of him for less than a second. After the first impression, he was ready to combat anyone -or anything-.

The spider, with its huge black legs, was again over the Prince, but he ducked it and took the advantage to direct an attack towards its body. Even if just superficially, the knife hit its target and the monster retreated hissing. Legolas savored his little victory as he prepared for the next movement. Hundreds of eyes followed him, observing his every step. Both the spider and the Prince took their breath and, almost at the same time, jumped to reach his opponent. Legolas couldn't help a soft gasp when he felt the sting of the creature tearing his clothes and skin open. Due to the sudden drain of strength he felt, his weapon did not managed to penetrate the hard external skeleton of the spider. Legolas stepped back and spaced himself from it. Glancing over his left arm, he examined his wound. Blood was spreading quickly and he wasn't sure his injured limb would be much of a use until he healed it.

Great.

With a deep breath, he sheathed one of the knives, ready to fight only with the other one. Looking at the spider, he noticed it seemed pleased, which made him wonder whether the creature could actually reason. Tossing the distracting thoughts aside, he got a better grasp of his weapon and stepped forward to meet the spider once more.

However, before he had even finished the first movement, he felt something drawing him backwards with a strength that made him fall. Disorientated for a moment at the unexpected event, he looked up to see what had made him fall.

In front of him, standing with a pair of knives between the spider and him, was the familiar figure of an elf. Moving swiftly, the elf jumped and reached the monster, with movements that denoted years of practice.

The battle was over in a matter of seconds. The hissing of the spider finished with the last attack of the warrior, who stabbed it on the weak spot of its body. The elf stood with his back towards Legolas, watching the monster die. Then, he turned and walked towards the Prince, who was curious to see who he was.

"What on Middle-Earth were you _thinking?_ Were you _thinking_ at all?" The elf raised his voice as words left his mouth. But Legolas did not answer because he was too astonished to talk.

"You?!" He managed. There, standing with his knives and the moon resalting his stealth figure, was the elf in charge of waking him up every morning. Valar's sake, his servant had just fought -and killed- a giant spider.

"Yes, me. Are you injured?" Daeron kneeled beside his Prince, ignoring his shocked expression, and looked him over in search of wounds. His eyes stopped on Legolas' left arm. Murmuring something under his teeth, he grasped the injured limb and tore the sleeve open. He probed the wound, unmindful of the Prince's protests, and, with a sigh, he declared:

"You have been luckier than you deserve, there is no poison on the wound. Though it won't save you from a visit to the healers."

"Of course there is no poison." Legolas repeated, getting his arm back from the elf's grasp. "I had everything under control."

"Yes, sure. How many spiders had you fought before?"

Legolas looked down.

"I thought so." Daeron said. "Let's go back to the palace before you bleed to death."

The elf made a rudimentary but efficient bandage and put it around the wound, making sure there was enough pressure to lessen the bleeding.

"There is no need to make a fuss about it, it is nothing but a scratch." Legolas pointed out. "As I told you, everything was under control." The Prince got up with Daeron's help and unsuccessfully tried to conceal the grimace on his face as his arm protested at the jolt.

"You know?" Legolas was surprised by the offended tone from which the warrior talked "A simple 'thanks' would do."

Daeron turned around and walked, knowing his Prince would follow if he knew what was best for him.

They advanced in complete silence for a few uncomfortable minutes, the only sound reaching their ears being the crush of the leaves under their feet. Daeron, always alert in case other spider would attack, did not looked back even once, certain that Legolas walked some paces behind him.

It was not until they reached half the way back to the palace that Daeron considered Legolas had already had enough 'silence punishment'. He stopped and said:

"Here, let me see your arm."

The Prince complied shyly as the other proved his injure and did not emit a sound when Daeron commented that it might star to get infected.

After he had redressed the wound, the warrior sighed and looked to his Prince:

"Why were you out?"

"I… I had been told Greenwood's night sky was beautiful. I wanted to take a look by myself." Legolas sounded, and seemed, glad enough he had been talked to again.

"But surely you could have asked any of us to accompany you. We would have obliged most happily."

"I know, but I don't need the constant watch you all seem to provide me. I have taken care of myself for all my life and I've managed it rather well." Now it was Legolas who sounded harsh.

"You are not used to dangers here. You don't know what awaits in the forest darkness." But Daeron sounded little convinced, for he knew the Price spoke true. Legolas _had_ really watched out for himself all his life and here he was, in one piece.

"Trust me, I've seen enough darkness to know what to expect of it. I really thank you for your appearance, and for treating my wound, but I most assure you that I wouldn't have lost the fight against the spider. Give me some more credit."

Daeron sighed, resigned.

"My Prince," he used the formal title, his anger already cooled and trying to constantly have in mind who he was talking to. "I do give you credit. More than you can possibly imagine. I've been told about your fight with the Black Rider and I know only a mighty warrior could escape without mortal injure of an encounter like that." Legolas frowned and flushed slightly at the mention of the Nazgûl, but the night hid his expression and the other did not notice. "Of course I'm sure you would have managed to fight the spider without my help. And I know you have been taking care of yourself all your life and you've done pretty well. But, if you mind me, you should give _me_ some credit as well. I was ordered to take care of you, to show you our habits, and that's all I've been doing."

Legolas found there his chance and asked Daeron:

"But you are a warrior. You have clearly been trained as one, and I'm sure you have served as one for many years. Warrior, not servant, as you told me you were."

"I was in disguise, my Prince." The elf didn't even try to lie again. "Your father and his second in command, Lord Aradan, asked me to take care of you, to protect you, and the best way to do so without you noticing it was behaving like a servant. And I played my part pretty well until you saw the weapon I carried with me and, obviously, until tonight. Now I just hope your father will forgive me for revealing myself." Daeron tried to cheer up the mood, but Legolas' expression told him it had not been of use.

"I don't get it… you want to protect me from _what_ exactly? Not the spiders, surely, at least not inside the palace. And why did my father make so many efforts to prevent me from noticing you were a warrior?"

Legolas saw Daeron flush. It made him even more eager to know the truth. He reached the elf and looked at his face:

"Daeron? Is there anything I need to know?"

The warrior stopped. After taking a long, deep breath he started:

"Your father wants you to feel secure, this is your home after all. He didn't want you to feel threatened in your first staying here, that's why he didn't tell you anything. But, Legolas, you must know there are elves here who do not think you are the same elfling you were before you were taken away. They think darkness may have tainted you… they think you may be working for the enemy."

Legolas lifted an eyebrow, but said nothing. Instead, he let the other continue.

"We do not think they will try anything in a near future, but we didn't want to take chances. I am not willing to let anything happen to you, Legolas, that's why I volunteered to protect you and I set up to follow you everywhere you go. I already failed once, there won't be a second time."

This time Legolas did have a word to say:

"Daeron, far from making things clearer I'm afraid I'm more confused as you speak. You have mentioned mistakes before, and now you say you failed once. What are you talking about?"

"Never mind, just know that I-" Daeron tried to avoid the question, uselessly.

"No, explain it to me. What happened?" Legolas stopped him by putting a hand on his arm.

"I…" Daeron was downcast "I… was the one in charge of…. Valar, Legolas, I'm so sorry. I am the one to blame Vanwe took you."

Legolas flinched, giving a step back. Daeron looked at him apologetically, but, although he seemed he wanted to talk, he spoke no word. He just swept glances between Legolas and the ground.

It took Legolas a few moments to control his expression and say:

"How are you to blame?"

And Daeron couldn't help but start telling him what he had always wanted to. He told him about how Legolas' parents had commanded him to take care of the young prince the day he had been a year, how he had been always there to take care of him, to ensure his safety and security. He spoke about how he had been growing fond of him until he had loved him dearly, as if he were his own baby brother. But, in that dreadful night when Vanwe had attacked, he had been distracted by an _elleth_ and they had left the camp in which the Royal family were after a visit to Imladris. He told him how in love he had been and how he had let it cloud his mind. And, with trembling voice, he confessed the desperation and sadness he had felt when they returned to the camp to find it on fire and with his queen crying and on the edge of hysteria and his King almost incapable of commanding the warriors to form a search party at once.

"…and I'm sorry Legolas. I'm sorry because it was my fault. I should have been there to protect you." After this, Daeron did look somehow relieved, as if he had taken off him a heavy burden.

Legolas' frown had deepened as he heard the other talk. Now that the warrior had fallen silent, he ought to say something. He saw Daeron avoiding his eyes and he noticed the warrior was expecting him to be furious at him for not protecting his Prince. But instead, Legolas said:

"You are not to blame."

Daeron looked up with stunned eyes, wondering whether he had heard correctly.

"No one is to blame about what happened. We all make mistakes. You should not dwell anymore on it. What is past is past, and we can't do nothing to help it."

Daeron was astonished. "You should be angry at me. It was because of me you were kidnapped and you suffered lots of terrible things."

"Not everything was as terrible as you all seem to think. It was certainly not the best part of my life, but I wouldn't have met Nyme or my father in the human city if nothing had happened. And, had you been on the camp, you may have been killed. Vanwe is not known for letting things stand in his way."

"Do you really feel what you speak?"

Legolas nodded. Patting Daeron's shoulder, he resumed his walking.

"By the way…" he turned and smiled "did you marry her?"

"Her?"

"The _elleth_ you were so in love with."

Daeron flushed and walked pass Legolas, muttering a 'no, I didn't' as he disappeared behind a thick tree.

Legolas stood there, any trace of a smile now gone. He would not let Daeron, or anyone if the matter, know, but the events of that night had saddened his heart. His presence was not entirely welcome in the Woodland Realm. The King had deemed it necessary to arrange an escort for him. And he had obviously been shocked at the discovery of Daeron's doing in the lack of protection that had allowed Vanwe to infiltrate in the very Royal tent at the camp and take him away.

"Are you coming?" Daeron voice suddenly sounded somewhere within the dark.

"Yes, I am."

Legolas put on a forced smile and reached Daeron.

* * *

 **Any opinion will be well received! Thank you soo much!**

 **Review Responses:**

Lord Illyren: Was New Meetings really the story that introduced you to Fanfiction? Really? Wow, that makes me feel my story was worth something in the end! I'm so happy you liked it! I'm truly flattered. Thank you a million times! And thank you for reviewing 'To be a Prince'. I'm rather insecure about this fic, so knowing someone likes it is pretty encouraging. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well! ;)


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams

**Chapter Three: Dream**

Not Legolas nor Daeron talked much about what had happened in the woods the following days. The Prince had somehow convinced Daeron to help him make the King believe the soldier had been with Legolas all the way along and they had both been attacked by the spiders.

Legolas wound had healed with no further problems, it only bothered him in a very manageable way when he was in the archery field, it had not even prevented him from showing off his abilities.

He had met some pretty nice people, and he was starting to feel like he belonged in the palace. The distrustful looks he had had to endure during the first days had lessened. Only some elves still showed open distrust to him. Not that Legolas cared very much.

Still, he missed home. And by 'home', he meant Bacetal. No matter how hard he tried, the Great Wood would never replace the human Kingdom. He had already started to plan his return to his mortal father palace, although he had not said anything to Thranduil. He would not leave until a few weeks more, so he had time enough to tell him.

But, even comfortable he was with his life in palace, a vague feeling of boredom had started to fillhim. He was used to the rushed lives of men. The whole day training would not let him get unfit, and the night patrols would distract his mind from the everyday problems. But in the Great Wood life was different. Those elves had an _eternity_ , literally, to live, and they were in no hurry to experience new things. They became comfortable with what they liked most: music, poetry and letters. Oh, and, although they denied it, they had the infuriating habit of answering questions with more questions. Legolas sometimes preferred not to ask, instead of having to solve and intricate riddle when he had only requested directions to the Great Hall.

So, yes, Legolas was getting bored. The morning fight practice was not enough for him. He wanted to feel the adrenaline of real battle. He wanted to scout the forest, to discover the hidden places of the woods, to join the night patrols he knew his father sent to guard the palace when the sun went down. He _needed_ to get out of the oppressive habit of not doing a thing. And, by all means, he had to make up an excuse to be able to skip the eternally long nights in which the elves would gather around the grass to tell beautiful verses under the light of the stars.

And it was then when he learned of the Mithdagar.

The Mithdagar was a small group of the Greenwood's army. It was pretty selective and only the best warriors, and the most loyal to the realm, could belong to it. One had to pass certain trials to even qualify to get into the Mithdagar. Once passed, you would go into trial time when one only mistake would kick you off the group.

The Mithdagar were divided in five units. There were the Archers, the Sword elves, the Strategy elves, the Healers and the Scouts. Each had its own leader, and every leader answered to a Main Commander. Both the Archers and the Sword Elves were the ones who actively acted in battle and you had to show great battle skills to be accepted into the group. The Strategy elves, or the 'Clever Ones' as they were usually referred to, were in charge to decide whether to or not get into battle, knowing the number of enemies and the Greenwood's forces. They had to calculate the supplies they took and the elves who would fight in each battle, as well as how they would act in fight. You had to be clever and a quick thinker to be part of them. The Healers accompanied the Archers and the Sword Elves in their travels, but they did not usually fight, although they could be formidable warriors if the need arose, for they had been trained as soldiers too. Every Mithdagar healer had had to work in the Healing Wing of palace for many years before he could even think of getting into the unit. And, finally, there were the scouts. They were the ones who infiltrate into the enemy's army at night to evaluate their numbers and force, and, after that, they would communicate the information to the Strategy section. Only the swiftest and the most silent ones were part of the scouts.

The Mithdagar was in charge of the most dangerous missions, mostly in the southern woods, near Dol Guldur. Their Main Commander, Lord Arthem, was one of Thranduil's most trusted friends and he liked Legolas. The feeling was mutual. Arthem had been one of the first to give Legolas his trust, so the Prince couldn't help but return the favor. He trusted the commander.

It had been him, in fact, who had taught Legolas about the Mithdagar. One day, when the Prince managed to hit the center of a target seven times in a row without even stopping to take a breath, Lord Arthem commented to Lord Aradan:

"I see a future Mithdagar in our Prince, Aradan. A future archers leader."

"Do not let Thranduil hear you or he will have your head for it!" The Weapons Master had laughed. "He does not allow me to put Legolas in night patrols, imagine his reaction if he knew your intentions."

"I do not intend on making Legolas pass the trials tomorrow. Although good archer he is, I have not seen him in battle. Many great archers become nervous in battle and fail because of their trembling limbs. And, even if he was as good surrounded by enemies as he is surrounded by friends, he still has much to learn about our customs and ways of fighting to be a possible candidate to the Mithdagar. What I say is that, in a future, he could opt to be part of us."

"I don't know about the fighting style, but I do about him in battle, Arthem. After all, he fought a Nazgûl and survived not many weeks ago. In fact, I've been told he has already seen a Black Rider three times. He has survived every single time, being only injured the first one according to Thranduil. Now tell me, how many of your Mithdagars has fought a Nazgûl and survived to tell it?" Aradan looked sarcastically at the Commander.

"None," Arthem answered sincerely. "and I wish to keep it like that. We do not need Nazgûls here. Anyway, I like the elfling. I suspect he is hiding many things from us, but I trust him. He is our Prince, anyway."

Later on that day, Legolas encountered Lord Arthem and asked him about the Mithdagar. When the Commander had wondered where he had heard about the army, Legolas said he had overheard an elf saying that 'he was a promising candidate for the Mithdagar trials'.

The Commander obliged, and began to describe the specifics of the division. As Arthem spoke, an excited desperation began to fill Legolas. In his mind, he could picture the rush of being in battle again. He needed to join the division, he had to. However, the young elf prince kept his tongue in check and did not express his wishes. Instead he pleaded for the Commander to intercede on his behalf before the king about night patrols. He was even willing to have Daeron accompany him if that was what it took. That way, he could at least escape the confining halls of the palace.

"Sometimes," Legolas said slowly, hesitantly, "I feel like I'm entrapped in a golden prison."

Arthem gave him a wry, small smile.

"A warrior must fight," he said, clapping Legolas on back, "It's in his blood."

"Yes," Legolas sneered, "Not sit placidly in the dark praising the stars." Turning pale, the prince hastily began to stutter an apology, but stopped. Arthem was laughing lightly.

"Not everyone was made to endure the laments of the old days, your Highness. There is no shame in being restless at your age. I will speak to Thruduil." He conceded, "I can't have you wreaking havoc because of boredom."

The Commander turned and walked away. Legolas smiled contentedly.

Yes, he liked Lord Arthem.

* * *

As usual, Legolas was late for dinner. He did that semi walk-run with as much dignity as he could, although he was not spared from the smirk Daeron prompted when he passed by his side.

"You know? They say the day Mirkwood's Prince is on time to dinner, the Valar themselves will come to congratulate him." The elf joined Legolas on his way.

"The fault is of your mess of timetable. The Sun is not down yet and you already have dinner!"

"This is a perfectly normal time to have dinner. It gives you enough time to chat after it and before going to bed. On your left." Daeron took Legolas by the shoulder and redirected him to the right direction. "I thought you were smarter, Legolas. How you can orientate so well in the woods and get lost in your own home is a mystery yet to solve."

"I hate to disagree, but I can orientate perfectly well here when I do not have you chatting over my shoulder all the time." Legolas cleared his throat and stopped before a great oaken door. "See you later."

Daeron waved back and left. Legolas opened the doors and entered into the Hall where his parents and the Lords were already taking a seat. Thranduil looked up and met his eyes, silently reprimanding him for being late. Legolas sighed and approached to the table. He nodded to the Lords, smiling softly to Lord Aradan and Lord Arthem.

Then the lineup of servants and food began.

The room soon filled with the sound of friendly chatting and the smell of freshly cooked food. Legolas spoke with his parents about how his day had gone. There was not much to tell, actually. His days were even starting to mix on his head due to the routine. Archery training in the morning, politic discussion after lunch (Legolas, in his position as Prince, was learning the intricate relationships the realm hold with its neighbors), and free time the rest of the evening before dinner. Legolas usually spent it going around the palace, or visiting the village where most of the elves lived.

After the brief chat with his son, Thranduil told the rest of the Lords a funny story about how he had convinced the men from Lake Town to increase the price of the wine they sent them through the river. Everyone had laughed and they had continued having dinner.

Another night at the Greenwood's palace.

"I hope you all enjoyed the food, mellon-nin. We can go now to the green where our Poetry Master, Lord Silmahere," Thranduil signaled an elf standing next to Lord Aradan, who smiled and bowed. "will delight us with some verses."

Legolas tried his best to conceal desperation from his face. He knew that, if he was to endure another night of endless poetry, he would have to run away to Bacetal and never leave the safety of the men palace again. Then, he saw Lord Arthem and remembered the conversation he had had with him and the promise the commander had made.

With a sigh of relief he approached the elf and said:

"I hold you now to the promise you made me. Speak to my father. Convince him to let me go on patrol. If not tonight, tomorrow. But, for everything I hold dear, save me from Lord Silma's verses."

The Main Commander looked at him with a smile.

"Are you so desparate?"

"More. Please, talk to him. I need your help. I assure you, I won't survive much longer if I am to hear more verses. _Please_."

"Verses, my Prince?" Suddenly, a voice came from behind. Legolas paled when he turned and realized Lord Silma was just a few steps from them. If he had heard his words… "Are you talking about my verses?" He approached.

"I… no, that's it, yes we-" He barely managed to say, his face already flushing.

"The Prince was saying he enjoys your verses so much he would prefer not to attend to the green tonight, Silma." Lord Arthem came to Legolas' help.

"What?" Lord Silma was clearly confused. And Legolas was no less.

"Yes, my dear friend. He feels that if he was to be rewarded with your words every night, he would not be able to enjoy them as much as he could." The commander shared a quick look with Legolas, who finally understood what he was trying to do.

"He is right, my Lord." The Prince joined him. "The pleasure I feel enjoying your words every night would be enormously increased if I could only attend a few nights a week-"

"A month, even." Lord Arthem added.

"A month, even, indeed. That way, I will look forward that night with all the longing of my heart. You understand, my Lord Silma?" Legolas had an anguish look on his face, as if he really needed to be understood.

The other elf was clearly fill with pride and honor, and he did not doubt to answer.

"Of course, my Prince. I understand perfectly well and you make me a great honor talking like that. It had been a while since I last met someone with the same passion as me for letters. The elves here do not even start to understand the wisdom and force that lay behind the words," Lord Arthem's eyebrow went up in a funny, yet somehow offended, look on his face, but he did not spoke a word. "but I think you really see the magic I create every night. I am honoured, your Highness." Lord Silma bowed.

"Thank you, my Lord." Legolas did not have to feign relief. "Thank you so much."

The commander and Legolas watched Lord Silma walk away with renewed confidence. Once he was too far to hear them, the Lord and Legolas started laughing.

"Thank you, my Lord." Legolas smiled, this time sincerely. "I am indebted to you."

"Sure you are, Legolas." The Main Commander said. "Now let me go to the green or I will be late for what I think will be one of the longest poetry nights of my life. I do not enjoy it that much either, you see. But I have faced worst." The commander put his cloak on and patted Legolas on the shoulder. "Besides, I need to get a seat near your father if I am to talk to him about you joining the night patrols. Have a good night and do not get into much trouble."

"I won't, my Lord. Thank you again." Legolas smiled as he was left alone in the Hall. At last he would be able to enjoy a peaceful night, and with peaceful he meant a night to his own, spared of smiling and being nice to the elves who usually came to him to talk about how they had all loved him when being a child.

The Prince walked by the dark corridors to his room. He encountered no elf, being most of them listening to Lord Silma, having dinner at home or on night patrols. Not even Daeron was close, for he surely would be looking for him in the clear. Good, he didn't need his shadow that night either. He reached his chambers and got into them.

He was welcomed by the cozy glow of the fire, which illuminated just a part of his room, the corners and the bed being in shadow. Legolas sat on the comfortable armchair in front of the fireplace, fixing his gaze on the dancing flames. The temperature of the room was perfect, not too hot, nor too cold. The only sound Legolas could perceive was the soft rustling of the leaves in the tree just outside his room.

Suddenly, the Prince felt a strange tiredness. It started on his legs, spreading to his arms, which seemed now too heavy for even trying to lift them. Legolas' eyelids started to close slowly. His mind began to wander around the border between reality and dream. In a last moment of lucidity, Legolas realized that odd exhaustion could be cause by some poisons, and he wondered if any elf would have dared to put venom on his cup that night.

But he couldn't give it a second thought, for he was soon walking in the elven path of dreams, cradled by the sound of the forest and watched over by the flames of the small fire.

* * *

Legolas woke up suddenly. He looked around, searching for whatever had woken him up. He saw nothing but darkness. After a few seconds of disorientation, he realized the fire had been extinguished, and he was still in the armchair. Getting up, he managed to reach the table where he had left a candle the night before, but he couldn't find it.

He stopped for a second, trying to hear, even if it was only the leaves of the tree outside. He heard nothing.

The room was cold, so the fire must have went down a couple of hours ago, and the wind had ceased as well. How long had he slept? What hour was it? Legolas felt randomly disorientated. He turned and saw the vague light of the stars through the curtains on the balcony. He walked and opened its door, going out and expecting to feel the chill that descended upon Greenwood's palace at night. He was surprised, once more, when he felt an embracing hot breeze. Looking up, he was decided to determine the hour by the position of the Moon and stars.

There was nothing on that sky. Nothing. There were no stars and definitely there was no moon. But there were no clouds either, which would have explained their absence. It was as if a black cloak had covered Middle Earth.

Legolas went back, startled by the sudden darkness.

'Valar, what's happening?' He thought. For a second, the idea of going to the back green to check whether his parents were still there listening to Lord Silma's words crossed his mind, but something else captured his immediate attention.

The light he had thought from the stars was coming from the depths of the forest. There, from inside the woods, among the very same trees he had walked through that morning, a bluish glow exuded. Legolas stood there for a moment, staring at the light and trying to control his racing heart. He had no idea what was going on, but he had to find it out. Setting his mind up, he jumped nimbly to the nearest tree and went down to the ground. Once there, he began to walk towards the first line of trees and beyond that, in search of the font of the blue light.

* * *

Thranduil sat near his wife, who was engaged in a conversation with an elleth friend of them. At his side, Lord Arthem took a site.

"Legolas went to his room, Thranduil. He asked me to inform you of it." He said.

"Why's that?" The King asked, frowning. "Was he feeling unwell?"

"No, no. I think your son was brought to the edge of his endurance making him listen to Lord Silma's words night after night. I do not think he enjoys it too much." He confessed, with a smile.

"We are being too hard on him." Thranduil chuckled.

"Actually," The Main Commander saw his chance and took it. "that's another thing I wanted to talk to you about."

Thranduil looked disconcerted, but remained silence.

"My King, I spoke with the Prince a few days ago. He confessed he is starting to get bored. Thranduil, and I must say I understand why. He does nothing but practice with Lord Aradan and learn about our politics that, with all due respect, I highly doubt would interest anyone. He is a warrior, Thranduil, and he wants to act like one. Let him go on night patrols or he will leave Greenwood in no time." The elf stated. He looked at the King, who had been staring at the grass beneath them as the commander spoke. Finally, Arthem had his answer.

"I was afraid this day would come. You are right, Legolas is a fighter. But it is soon, Arthem, too soon. I just got him back and if anything was to happen to him while he was on night patrol…" The King closed his eyes and sighed.

"Thranduil, you know it is almost impossible anything will happen to him. He won't be alone, I will give specific orders to his patrol leader to keep an eye on him. I can even lead his first patrol, if you want me to! And Daeron can go with us as well, I can reschedule his guards. But you must trust him, for he is not an inept with his weapons, my King, he knows how to defend himself. You must concede him that."

Thranduil nodded. "No, he is not an inept at all. But he is the Prince of the Greenwood Realm, and because of his title he may have more enemies he realizes."

Both stayed silence for a few moments, watching Lord Silma walk into the clearing and clear his throat. Just before the Poetry Master began, Lord Arthem heard his King say:

"Alright. I will talk to Enery, but you have my leave to put Legolas into night patrols."

* * *

Legolas was certain he had walked for over an hour already, and he could tell he was getting closer. The light was becoming clearer and he could easily follow it now. He noticed the number of trees were lessening as he advanced, telling him he was approaching a glade.

In all the way from the palace to his current position, he had heard nothing at all. Not even an animal looking for a safe place to pass the night. The wind had completely gone away. And there were no visible stars yet.

The Prince kept walking, knowing it would be only a few more steps until he reached his destination. The light became clearer and the trees were less. He was approaching. He was almost there. One more step and…

Legolas came out of the forest to a glade, with the lake on its middle. However, its waters were not like any other lake's, for the source of the light he had been following and the water were one single thing. Literally, the lake was shining, projecting a soft bright to the sky.

The Prince got nearer. It was so silent he could hear the grass whispering under his weight. He kneeled at the lake's shore and bent, trying to see the bottom of it. At first he noticed nothing, but then, as if it were a strange reflection, Legolas saw a face for a moment. He bent further, trying to determine if it had been a figment of imagination or it had been real.

There it was again. A face, a female face. She looked at him from underneath the waterline. She was not an elf, for her ears were not shaped as one, but she was no woman nor dwarf. Legolas could not tell her age either, for she had young features but her eyes were those of someone who had lived long. Every time the Prince looked at her, he could not help but think of past times, of forgotten battles, of the birth of Earth and Stars. The Prince stayed like that, watching at the image without being capable of saying a word. Suddenly, he realized all his burdens and worries had seemed to vanish, everything around him had disappeared, there was no forest around, nor Greenwood's palace, nor even Bacetal. There was only that glade, that lake and that face. He liked the feeling. He would love to stay like that for a long time. Forever, maybe.

'Legolas…' A voice spoke his head, but he didn't react. 'Legolas… Legolas, my child, listen to me.'

The Prince blinked. Without losing eye contact with the reflection, he answered:

"Who is talking? Where are you?"

'You are looking at me, Legolas. I am the one talking. I am the one you hear.'

Legolas frowned. "I have not seen your lips move. How can you talk?"

The image smiled and Legolas heard a soft laugh on his head.

"I do not need to move my lips to talk, Legolas. I know what I want to say, and I think it. And you think it too and you hear me.'

"I do not understand." The Prince said, still holding his eyes. "I do not understand. Who are you? Why did you brought me here?"

'I didn't bring you anywhere, you came here on your own. I showed you my light and you chose to follow. As for who I am… you know my name, but you won't recognize me yet. You will come to know who I am, but it won't be until some time has passed.'

"Where are you, my lady? Why are you underwater?" Legolas decided he didn't really want to know who she was. He only wanted to look at her.

'You can't know that, Legolas. I am far away, very far away from you, although I long for being there. I am a thought, a memory from passed years. And through time and space I am talking to you, my Prince, because I have to warn you.' The face became darker, and her tone went down. "Dark times are to come, Legolas. Dark times and dark people will come to you. You will be tempted, in fact, you already have been. The Dark Lord sent his Nazgûl to convice you to join them. They want you by their side because they know you will have a decisive part in what is to come. Middle Earth destiny will be ruled by what you and others do and decide. But know that I am by your side, Legolas. Know that I will accompany you, even when you cannot see or feel me. Trust, Legolas. Trust in yourself, trust in the ones you love and trust me."

"I trust you, my Lady, but can't you tell me anything else? When will those dark times come? How will I recognize the ones who will decide our destiny?" Legolas wasn't quite interested in knowing that, but he needed some excuse to prevent the image from fading away.

"Do not worry now, Legolas. You still have time to prepare. Listen to your heart, it will be your most faithful counselor. I must go now, my child, but remember me when you most need it and I will be there. Look for this memory in your heart when everything else has failed. It will stand like a beacon of hope. Remember me, Legolas. And good luck."

"No!" Legolas inclined and touched the water as the female smiled a last goodbye and faded. The Prince left his hand in the water, staring at the waves he had created. The light had vanished as well, leaving him in a most impenetrable darkness. His heart was racing. He needed to see her again. He needed to know her name.

He did not know how much time he spent like that, bent over the obscure lake. Slowly, he started to regain control of his senses. He could think clearer and he managed to get is heart rate slower. He sat on the grass, his legs aching for the uncomfortable position he had been. He looked around and observed the trees. Suddenly, he felt dizzy, very dizzy. He laid back and looked at the sky.

"No stars yet…" Was the last thing he was able to mutter before a black veil came over him. He welcomed it with open arms.

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading! Who you think is this strange Lady? Any theories? I would very much like to hear them! ;)**

Lord Illyren: Thank you so much! Yes, it really is agonizing to read about your loved characters doing smoething stupid. And I completely agree: sometimes you just want to yell at them or hide becasue they did something shamefull. One of the multiple fangirl problems (or benefits ;) ). Thenk you so much for reading and taking time for reviewing, really. I appreciate it more than I can say :)


	4. Chapter 4: Betrayal

**A/N:** I finally got this chapter edited! So sorry for the unforgivable wait, Real Life can be demanding sometimes. Sorry in advanced for all the mistakes you may (and will) find. Thank you!

 **Chapter Four: Betrayal**

Legolas woke so startled he fell from the armchair he had been sleeping at. He brought a hand to his chest, resting his back against the wall. What on...? What had happened?

He looked around. The fire was still sparkling, the curtains of the balcony were open, and the light of stars –yes, he was quite certain they were stars this time- filtrated gently through them. He could hear voices behind his closed door.

Slowly, he got up and went to the entrance of the room. He opened it and peered out. He saw his father talking to Lord Aradan. Daeron was following just behind, talking to the Queen. Legolas draw back before anyone could see his trembling limbs and pale face. The Prince leaned on the door, breathing heavily, as if he had just run the entire forest and back.

Had it been a dream? If it had, it was the most realistic fantasy he had ever dreamt. He could perfectly remember the image on the lake. He could recall every single word the lady had told him. Valar, he could even remember is desperation when she had faded away. But, if it hadn't been a dream, how was that he was in the palace? Last thing he remember, he was lying dizzily on the forest ground!

Slowly, he advanced to the balcony. He went out and glared at the woods. There was nothing unusual there. The cold breeze, the leaves moved by it, the nocturne animals hunting… even the stars and the Moon were where they used to be.

But then… why did Legolas had the feeling that the Lady was as real as the scene he was currently observing?

* * *

"Legolas, are you listening to me?"

Legolas looked at his father with an apologetically expression.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."

"Yes, I noticed that." The King drank some juice before continuing. "Did you sleep well last night, _ion-nin_?"

"Yes, I did. But I had quite a strange dream."

"Oh, did you?" His mother intervined, smiling. "Can we know what was it about?"

"Nothing special. I don't really remember much, actually. There was a shining lake, I think." Legolas observed his parents expressions just in case they seemed to know what he was talking about. Maybe someone else had seen such waters in the whereabouts of the forest. But, the King and Queen continued their breakfast without showing any emotions apart from a soft chuckle.

No, they knew nothing of the matter.

"Lord Aradan tells me you want to be on night duty." Thranduil pointed out. "He stressed the point you are getting bored."

"Oh, bored? No, no I didn't say bored, I just… I would like to see some action, you know. But I'm not at all bored. I'm having a good time." Legolas tried to hide his flush under the big cup of milk, but he noticed the amused look his parents exchanged.

"Legolas." The Queen called, any trace of amusement now gone. "Greenwood's forest is a dangerous one. There are some people who know it as Mirkwood, and they have good reasons to do so. I'm not only talking about the spiders –which I have been informed you have already met- and orcs. I'm talking about how the forest changes people."

Legolas frowned, but he let the elleth continue.

"Greenwood the Great. That's how it used to be known as many years ago. There was no evil on it. But then a shadow came over from south and it changed. Peace was over for us, the Greenwood's elves. We were directly threatened by the Dark Lord itself. Our warriors are more needed each day, but the risk they take is bigger as well. Do not misunderstand me, however perilous it may be, our army is the strongest of the three Elven Realms in Middle-Earth. We may not be as noble as the lords from Imladris, or as wise as the ones in Lothlorien, but no one will ever dispute our courage." Enery's eyes had gained a proud bright as she talked. "But we are no more than elves, and our hearts can be corrupted. Desire for power can infest our minds, and the temptation the Dark Lord offers us is difficult to resist."

"Are you saying I will fall into his call?" The Prince asked, not being able to hide his offended tone.

"No, Legolas. We don't mean that." Thranduil took over his wife. "We are just warning you, as we warn every young new warrior who wants to march upon battle. We trust you, we know you have the capacity of closing your heart to the Dark Lord, as the rest of us do. You are our son, after all. That's why we decided to give our leave to Lord Aradan and put you on night patrol on one condition: you will be accompanied by Daeron."

"I accept." Legolas hastily said.

"We thought you would." The King chuckled.

* * *

"So… ready for your first night patrol? You must be eager." Daeron helped Legolas fill his quiver with arrows after he had finished his own.

"Yes, I am ready, and yes, I am eager. At last I can get out of the palace without being afraid of getting caught." The young archer smiled in appreciation for the help. "But I would rather Lord Aradan was not the one commanding us tonight. I have the feeling my father asked him to do so to keep an eye on me."

"You are right, Lord Aradan does not usually command night patrols apart from the Mithdagar ones."

"I knew it" The Prince sighed. He put the quiver on his shoulder and, standing, he walked to the wall, where a huge display of knives where hung at. He selected two very carefully.

"You have a keen eye, Legolas. Those knives are among the best in the armory" Daeron stood up. "Let's go now, we don't want to keep Lord Aradan waiting."

Both elves walked down to the green where the warriors were gathered. Legolas nodded to some of them he had met and talked before. Others just looked at him respectfully. The story with the Nazgûl was supposed to be a secret so, obviously, half the realm knew it already. The other half would not last to know.

Legolas stirred uncomfortably under the stare of many eyes. He understood their curiosity, but he couldn't help but desire those elves had any other thing to look at. Finally, one of them approached and said:

"Prince Legolas, we are very happy to have you among us again. We know you are an excellent warrior, and we cannot wait to fight alongside with you."

The elf who had talked was a bit taller than Legolas, and clearly broader. He had black raven hair, so were his eyes. The smile he had on his face proved he talked sincerely.

"Thank you very much. I appreciate your words." The Prince put his fist over his heart and bowed, in the elvish fashion. The other imitated him.

Before anyone else could speak another word, Lord Aradan reached the group and, without a greet, he ordered them to get their horses. He did, however, look at Legolas as he passed his way to the stables and briefly smiled.

* * *

The Prince had never thought he would be involved in a major memorable battle against an outnumbering army of orcs on his first night patrol. He hadn't even expected a very long fight. But he _had_ expected _some_ fight.

They had not encountered a single enemy since they left the safety of the palace surroundings. He knew they were not heading south, where most of the orcs and spiders were, but so many people had warned him against the many evil creatures out there that he had almost believed he wouldn't be able to give a step without coming across something.

But there he was, with the feeling his knives would already have rusted by the time he needed them.

He had talked to quite a few number of elves, who had approached to greet personally their Prince. They all treated Legolas with respect and, although the young archer did not like it, referred to him as 'Prince' Legolas or 'Your Highness', making him very uncomfortable. It gave him the feeling of an unwanted supremacy.

"You seem quiet, Legolas." Lord Artham rode by his side. Many warriors glanced at them, and a soft muttering filled the night. "Do not pay attention to them." The commander added, noticing the elves.

"I'm just enjoying my rare moment of freedom." Legolas smiled.

"Rare indeed! You will have to get used to it, however. All in all, you are Thranduil's son and only heir, as well as the Lost Prince who has fought a Nazgûl and lived to see this day. All that without even being a full adult according to our customs. Elves your age are now in their last year of warrior training, while you are riding on night patrols already. That's quite impressive, do not deny it."

"I won't. But it was not skill what made me accomplish such things, it was circumstances. If nothing had happened and I had grown up here, I would surely still be training and there would be nothing special in me as a warrior."

"Allow me to doubt that, Prince Legolas. No matter what happens, if you lack the skill, you lack it. You may train every single day of the year, every single hour of the day, but you won't get anything if you do not have the ability to. However, if you do happen to be a natural warrior, you will be one, no matter those circumstances of yours."

Legolas did not add a word, thinking about what the other elf had said. He disagreed with him, but he appreciated his words nevertheless. Trying to divert their topic, he said:

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but is this usual? I mean, is the forest so calmed usually?"

Lord Arthem smiled, "People have been telling you about how dangerous the forest is, haven't they?" When Legolas nodded, he continued, "Well, _this_ part of the forest is a calmed one. But do not expect to find this peace when riding south."

"And why are we patrolling in a safe path then?" Legolas asked, though he already knew the answer.

The commander chuckled but said nothing, looking aside.

"You father asked me to follow this way, as I think you already knew." He confessed.

Legolas sighed, inwardly exasperated. His father treated him like a child. He did not believe the Prince capable of defending himself.

"Legolas… You must understand him," The Main Commander stroked his horses' mane. "He already lost you once, he does not want to suffer it a second time. Besides," The elf looked at Legolas, smiling, "legally talking you are in an unusual situation."

Legolas frowned with curiosity.

"According to our laws, only the warriors who have completed their training are allowed to go out in patrol. And all this trained warriors are adults, for it takes several years to please both the training Masters _and_ the King to consider your training period over. So we could say there is a non-written law: only those of age can go patrolling. But, my dear Prince, _you_ are not of age yet. You are almost a child to us, whether you like it or not." The Commander shot warning looks at the displeasure in Legolas' face. "However, we must concede you are a fine warrior already, quite capable of managing a night patrol. That's why there were so many doubts in allowing you to come tonight or not. You are a not-of-age warrior. Being strict, you shouldn't be here."

"I do not agree with that non-written law of yours!" Legolas sounded indignant. "What if someone was such a good warrior he could pass the exams even not being of age yet?!"

"We have never found someone like that before….until you came." Maybe it was an illusion, but Legolas thought there was a hint of pride on his commander's words. "Since you were a child, you have had the infuriating tendency to outrun every one. When the _elflings_ your age were learning to walk, you were already climbing trees. There had never been any problems with it before, in fact, it was something to be proud of, but it has presented a quite intricate legal problem now. And I daresay it won't be the last." He spoke the last sentence in a soft voice.

Legolas, half smiling, was ready to answer but was abruptly interrupted by an odd feeling. He felt there was something near, something like….

"Orcs!"

* * *

Daeron looked around in the heat of battle, his heart stopping for a brief moment when he did not see Legolas. Lord Arthem had personally asked him to keep a constant watch on the Prince if fight should occur, and so he had been doing since the large number of orcs had attacked them.

He found the blond elf killing two enemies at a time with only one knife, while with the other he stopped the sword that came directly to his head. There was no doubt, he was a formidable warrior.

Daeron turned and approached his next opponent, who came running only to meet the elf's sharp blade. He dodged the rudimentary orcish sword, if one could call 'sword' the instrument they used to draw in battle. Easily, he embedded his knife in the orc's body, shoving it aside.

After taking a deep breath, he did not waste another second and submerged in the center of battle.

Legolas was as happy as he could be when fighting for his life. Yes, Legolas was happy. The last time he had been able to use the knives, other than in the sparring field, had been three weeks ago when he had had that nasty encounter with the Dark Rider. And there had not been much of a fight then, really. It had been more like a game, at least for the creature, who had not even let Legolas approach more than a few paces.

However, the Prince knew he shouldn't feel that way. He was, all in all, killing living creatures. But he couldn't help it, they were orcs, filthy monster under the sign of an evil leader. They would not doubt for a second in killing the elf, so the elf did not doubt a second in killing them. They were even.

Legolas stopped just in time a sword coming for his head, while with his other knife he finished the lives of two other orcs. After releasing his weapon from the corpses, he killed the one attacking him.

Without catching his breath, he violently turned to confront the enemy he had heard sneaking from behind, but he froze when he saw who it was. Lowering his arm, he sent furious glances at the man he now had before him. It was Deial. Legolas looked around, making sure no one had seen him sparing the life of a man who had come with the orcs and, therefore, an enemy. No one was watching.

"What on Middle Earth are you doing _here_?" He hissed coldly, grabbing him by the arm.

"Legolas, tell your elves to stop and leave at least one orc alive! Only one so I can follow him to Dol Guldur!" He did not even bothered to answer the elf's question.

Legolas frowned, confused, as he lessened his grip. "To Dol Guldur?"

The man nodded. "Yes! You remember telling me to try to reach Dol Guldur when we met in your palace? Shortly after that, I encountered this orcish party and overheard their chief saying they were heading there. I saw my chance and I followed them! But if your elves kill them all, I won't be able to go there, for I do not know the way."

"I cannot tell them that. I cannot tell them to leave anyone alive." Legolas still seemed a little confused.

"Why not? Just tell them who I am!" The man was getting angrier at seeing every chance he had from getting to his destination killed. Suddenly, he realized what the elf meant. "You…you have not told them about me?"

Legolas shook his head.

"Nothing at all? You didn't tell them about my mission, about your enterprise?" Deial watched with bewilderment as Legolas shook his head again. "Well now! Great, Legolas! Just great! And what am I to do now? I had been following this foul creatures for _days_!"

"I'll tell you what to do." Legolas pushed the man to the nearest tree, urging him to walk and hide from the warriors. "Find the Rangers in the North and join them. Keep your eyes and ears open to any new information, but until you get something, stay with the Rangers. I will tell you if I find out something about… you know what." He waited until the man gave him a short nod. Then, he hurried him away and watched him disappear in the forest, but not without receiving his warning first:

"You will have to tell them, Legolas. You will have to tell them what you know about _him_." Then, Deial vanished.

Legolas run a hand through his hair. He knew the man was right. Sighing, he decided he would reveal his secret when he arrived to the palace. He did not really wanted to, but those elves were in their right to know.

He came out of the trees. The elves had finished with all the orcs by now. He walked to the group of elves who were cleaning their weapons. After noticing their Prince walking towards them, they reached him.

"Prince Legolas! Daeron and Lord Artham are looking for you! Are you alright?" One of them asked, concern in his voice.

"Yes, thank you, I am uninjured. Is anyone wounded?" He knew he was not at Bacetal, where he was commander of his own patrol, but he could not help but worry about the warriors as if they were his own.

"No, my Prince," said the one who had talked. "Just some scratches, but nothing serious."

"Legolas!" A voice filled the air, and the called elf turned to greet Daeron, who caught him by the arms and looked him over in search of injuries. "Are you alright? Where were you?! Don't you know better than to disappear in the middle of a battle? Lord Artham! I found him, my Lord!" Legolas could swear Daeron had said all that without taking a breath.

"I'm fine, Daeron. I was a bit further into the forest. An orc tried to escape and I followed him. I was away no more than a few minutes!" He stepped back, slightly amused by the panicked expression of the elf, although partially angry for the excess of hovering over him.

"Enough to almost give me a heart attack. Don't do that again."

Lord Artham arrived just then and, after making sure the Prince was fine, he called his warriors off and ordered them to prepare a hasty return to the Palace. Legolas looked at the nocturnal sky, trying to tell the hour by the position of the stars. He discovered with surprise that Sun would not tarry.

"Let's go, my Prince." Daeron pushed him lightly to get him walking. He obliged.

Legolas parted then with the rest of the patrol, deep in thoughts about what had happened that night. He was unware of the distrustful glances one of the elves constantly shot at him. He was unware too of the fact that elf had witnessed the scene with the man. And he was unware that the elf thought of him a traitor and was willing to report him to the King as soon as they reached the palace.

* * *

Legolas let himself fall in his bed, not even caring to undress. He was not very tired, after all, he had led men patrols for days, and this had been an only night. But losing the opportunity to have Deial near Dol Guldur as an infiltrate had been quite a set back. Now they would lose the track the man had fought so hard to find. It would go cold and they would have to start the search all over again.

He tossed those thoughts apart, and reflexed on how the elves had fought that night. Legolas had noticed they were all great warriors, swift and skilled. They had overcome the orcs without any difficulties. Of course, Legolas and the elves had different fighting ways, all in all, they had received different training, but according to Lord Aradan that was nothing to be worried of, for with time, and training, Legolas would get accustomed to their way.

The Prince laid on his bed for a few more minutes, lost in thoughts. Suddenly, without bothering to knock, Daeron entered in his room and said:

"Legolas."

The Prince got up and looked at him, surprise matching his face. Daeron had _never_ interrupted in his room like that, and he had definitely _never_ talked to him in such an urgent tone. Something very bad must have happened.

"What is it?" He asked, cautiously.

"Your father calls you to his study." Then, with a stern look, he added. "And he looked serious, Legolas."

"Show me." The blond elf frowned. It was late in the night. His father knew he had just come from the patrol. And Daeron looked far more worried than he had ever seen him. Indeed, something _very_ bad must have happened.

Legolas walked through the empty corridors, behind a hurried Daeron who looked like he was racing. A twinge of nerves hit the Prince, who tried to suffocate it by telling himself he had done nothing wrong. Pressure and uncertainty had never bothered him very much, but he didn't want to cause any problems in the elven King realm. At least not on his first month there.

Daeron did knock the door this time, though he didn't wait for an answer. He knew they were expected. Both elves came in.

Legolas recognized three of the four elves that were waiting for them. There was his father, Lord Aradan and Lord Arthem. The fourth was an elf Legolas seemed to vaguely remember, although he could not recall where they had met before. The Prince closed the door and stood there, everyone looking at him.

Finally, his father broke the silence:

"Legolas, you have been gathered here to be questioned under the accusation of betraying your King and your realm." Thranduil's grim expression corroborated his hard words.

Legolas stared at him, agape. He had prepared himself for many things, but not for _this_. He wasn't able to answer after some seconds.

" _Betrayal_?" He said, surprise clearly written all over his voice. His mind, after having assimilated the meaning of it, started to work as fast as it could, looking for something that may help him out of the situation. 'Easy' he told himself. 'Be calm. Take the initiative. Know why they are accusing you.'

"Why do you think of me a traitor, my Lords, if I may know?" There was harshness in his voice, and he made Thranduil look down, flushing with guilt and clearly uncomfortable with the situation.

"Do you know Eruner? He was with you tonight in the patrol." The King answered, nodding to the elf on his left.

So it was there where Legolas had seen him. He remembered him now, having encounter with him when going for their horses.

"Yes, I do." The Prince studied the elf. He was taller than him, and it was clear he was older as well. The elf seemed tranquil enough despite the situation, and he didn't flinch when Legolas shot him a frozen glare.

"Legolas." His father got his attention back. "Eruner claims to have proof that you have been conspiring with the enemy. Is that true?"

"I do not know what you are talking about. But if he says he has proof, I would very much like to see it."

Thranduil nodded to the warrior, who stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Two weeks ago, a man arrived to the palace. He wanted to see Prince Legolas. He was told to go to the Prince's room, instead of the King's study where auditions are usually hold. I know from a reliable informer that Legolas was heard to tell the man not to come to the palace."

"Do you deny that, Legolas?" The King asked his son.

"No. It is all true. Although I cannot see what treachery you find on it." Legolas never lost the eye contact with Eruner.

"I am not finished," The warrior said. "Tonight, when we encountered the orcs, I swear I saw that very same man accompanying them." Everyone's eyes widened and looked at Legolas, but he did not say a thing, letting the elf continue. "Then, I saw the Prince cast him aside and I followed them. Due to the battle noise, I did not hear everything they said, but I heard enough to know that man was planning to go to Dol Guldur. After that, the Prince let him go. Unharmed. Therefore, I could only assume that, given the man's words and the Prince acting, vital information was shared in the conversation and now the _adan_ will inform our most deadly enemy in Dol Guldur."

A silence continued to the warrior's words. Every look was on Legolas. Thranduil had paled a great deal, and the rest was not faring better.

"Does he speak truth, Legolas?" Lord Arthem finally said.

"His eyes did not lie him, my Lord. I _did_ talk to a man and let him go. And that man did plan to go to Dol Guldur. Under my orders, actually." The King couldn't help a gasp, horrified at the revelation. "But not everything he says is true. However right his eyes might have been, he did not understood a bit of what I was doing there. I am no traitor, and I do not appreciate you thought of me as such. But I do not blame you, for you do not know the whole story. There is something I should have told you the day I arrived here."

Eruner was not the only one who frowned. They unconsciously came closer, sensing the importance of Legolas words.

"Deial, which is how the man is called, is a Ranger friend of mine under my service. He spies for me. He gets me information about my enemies. Some years ago, we discovered something… pretty upsetting. Someone I though dead or lost without hope was indeed pretty much alive. What he came to tell me two weeks ago was that he had found his track and it lead exactly to Dol Guldur, so he planned to go near it, though he wasn't sure how yet. Then, tonight, when I came across him, he said that he had been following the party of orcs to the Tower. Obviously, he could not do so anymore, for we killed each and every orc. I commanded him to reach the Rangers on the north." Legolas sighed. "That's the real story. I'm _not_ a traitor. I was just looking for someone."

"Legolas," Thranduil tried to keep his voice as steady as he could. "this 'someone'. Do we know him?" A suspect had formed in everyone's minds, even hard it was to accept it.

Legolas slowly nodded.

"And this 'somenone'… do we happen to believe him dead too?"

"According to what the sons of Elrond told me back in Imladris, yes, you were in the same mistake that I."

"Legolas… this enemy of yours, is he…?" Thranduil did not end the sentence.

Lowering his eyes for the first time, the Prince nodded and said:

"Vanwe."

* * *

 **That's it, that's the end. Of this story, at least. I do plan to keep publishing more stories on this 'sequel', but it may be some time before I publish next one. Keep in mind that, the more encouragement someone receives, the more eager and quickly they do whatever they are planning to do, so…. Just review and tell me if you would like to read something else!**

 **Thank you very much for reading this story, and for all the kind comments. They mean the world to me.**

 **Guest:** Thank you so much! And sorry for not updating son enough. I'm a terrible person, I know ;)

 **Lord Illyren:** Hello! I hope you are still checking fanfiction and read this. Mmmmm, who is the woman? I'm intrigued as well… just kidding, I know perfectly well who she is, but you may have to wait a little to discover. Don't worry though, you will know in the end. I love that kind of rhythm, to answer something, but to raise another question instead. It keeps the intrigue! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
